El amor concede el poder para destruirnos
by Vampire-Hale-Cullen
Summary: Cuando estas con él no hay nadie más que el pero cuando él se aleja todo tu mundo de felicidad se viene abajo. Lo único que quieres es alejarte no volver, olvidarte de que él existe, de que él algún día te dijo te amo, solo lo quieres olvidar todo ¡todo!
1. Chapter 1

El amor concede el poder para poder destruirte

Cuando estas con él no ahí nadie más que el pero cuando él se aleja todo tu mundo de felicidad se viene abajo. Lo único que quieres es alejarte no volver, olvidarte de que él existe, de que él algún día te dijo te amo, solo lo quieres olvidar todo ¡todo! Y no volver a saber de que ese amor existió de que, el te hizo tanto daño, que estuviste a punto de morir por ello.

La conclusión el amor, destruye hasta el más fuerte.

El acuerdo:

Estábamos sentados, en la sala de mi casa, solo nos mirábamos no había nada más que hacer que mirarnos las palabras sobraban mi familia no sabía cómo consolarme, yo no sabría como reaccionaria ante lo que dijeran.

-Hijo. No queremos ser los malos pero te dijimos que no funcionaria, él no es como nosotros, el no ve el futuro, o mata gente inocente, como nosotros, somos VAMPIROS –dijo mi madre, remarcando la palabra siempre que una relación, con una humano, falla no me queda más remedio que darle la razón a mi madre o a mi padre, ellos tenían razón soy un animal peligroso a un que ellos digan que no… he vivido 500 años y nada se podía comparar a estar soportando todos los días a los humanos y su sangre correr por sus venas, el palpitar de su corazón.

-Hijo. Te amamos por eso te lo decimos jamás, escúchalo con atención JAMAS, habrá una chica que cuando le digas soy un vampiro no salga corriendo. Y después la tengamos que matar –dijo mi padre remarcando jamás, y poniendo su mano en mi hombro. Lo mire a la cara con reproche –y si yo te pruebo que hay una, UNA que me ame como soy –le dije con furia en la voz, el me miro atónito

-Edward Cullen, no la hay porque no lo puedes entender, no la hay –dijo con tono calmado. Como si lo que yo dijera no importara nada

-Carlisle, si la hay, y si no la hay, me casare con Tanya Delani –dije sin ánimo, Tanya Delani la vampira, según mis padres, perfecta para mí, refinada, hermosa, perfecta en toda la extensión de la palabra, según mis padres. Pero en lo que a mí concierne no la encontraba nada hermosa, o perfecta, no se creo que mis padres no ven lo que yo quiero en verdad, Tanya solo se quiere a sí misma, creo que es muy vanidosa, superficial, y a mí no me gustan las chicas asi, a mi me gustan con corazón que no sean niñas de mami y niñas de papi yo quiero a alguien se sepa lo que quiere que no sea una princesita.

-tienes 1 año para encontrarla en nuestra próxima parada Forks… -dijo distante y mirando a la nada. Lo dude un momento.

-Aceptas o no Edward –dijo mi padre al verme dudar un momento

-acepto, un año y seis meses para encontrarla –dije extendiéndole mi mano. El la miro y luego la tomo

-de acuerdo Edward y no se vale, escogerla solo por escogerla la escoges y después casarte con ella por la ley de vampiros –dijo mirándome a los ojos. La ley de vampiros una vez que dices acepto, enfrente del vampiro mayor ya no te puedes separar, y a tu esposa o esposo si es humana, lo cual nunca ha pasado, la o lo tienes que transformar, y estar con ella por el resto de tu eternidad.

Por eso nosotros los vampiros, tenemos que escoger bien antes de casarnos, si no hasta que la muerte los separe. Y aclarando no, no nos puede matar el novio o la novia.

-acepto, tus condiciones, Carlisle –dije estrechando su mano y mirándolo a los ojos

-Edward Cullen Masen –dijo mi madre repentinamente enojada

-que pasa madre? –dije serio

-que pasa que tu, y tu padre están mal, claro que hay amor, mi hijo solo que no lo has sabido buscar está mal que hagas eso con tu padre decir que te casaras con Delani si no encuentras a aquella que sea la mujer correcta. Yo pienso que está mal uno se casa por amor, si tu llegas de perder te casarías con Tanya una mujer a la cual no amas; ambos serán infelices, ella por no ser correspondida y tu por estar por el resto de tu eternidad a lado de alguien a quien no amas –dijo seria.

-Edward, sabes que te lo digo porque te quiero si no, no te lo diría –dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Esme, amor, él ya sabe lo que hace –dijo mi padre sin ningún sentimiento en la voz

-mama, no te preocupes, ¿bien? –dije, yendo a donde se encontraba y la abrase

-hijo eso es chantaje pero, de acuerdo tu ya estas grande para aceptar tus errores

-gracias mama

-hijo –dijo mi padre repentinamente

-si papa

-ya sabes tienes un año seis meses para encontrarla, el mismo tiempo que nos quedaremos en Forks, después si no lo logras te casaras –dijo mi padre esta vez no muy convencido

-de acuerdo papa –dijo en un suspiro

-cuando pienso la idea hijo no me gusta, no quiero que seas infeliz, quiero que seas feliz como lo somos todos, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, tu madre y yo –dijo abrazando a mi madre

-papa yo lo sé pero es hora de que siente cabeza se que no es la mejor forma pero, asi quiero que sea –dijo mirando a los ojos

-de todas formas si fallas no te obligare a nada ¿bien?

-si papa está bien acepto

-de acuerdo, ve a empacar hoy a las 12 nos vamos a Forks –mire el reloj que colgaba de la pared, ya era de noche, las 11 de la noche. Suspire. Subí las escaleras y empecé a empacar

-toc, toc –dijo una voz, la de Alice

-pasa

-oí la plática con Carlisle

-¿y?

-estás loco, casi se podría decir que odias a Tanya ahora si pierdes, sabes que pasara, serás su esposo por toda la eternidad, y dime ¿serán felices? –dijo cruzándose de brazos

-no es de tu incumbencia Alice, yo sé lo que hago –dije sin mirle

-¡claro que es de mi incumbencia! –dijo enojada

-mira Edward eres mi hermano, me preocupas, no quiero que seas infeliz, Edward no hagas esto por favor –dijo con voz de suplica

-Alice tu por favor basta

-no hasta que desistas de esto, primero porque, si según tú la encentras, y no es, ¿Qué? ¿La mataras como lo has hecho con tantas? –elevo la vos en lo ultimo

-¡que me queda no las puedo dejar andar por ahí sabiendo lo que soy! –le dije casi gritando

-¡Edward Cullen Masen, lo hago porque te cuido y no te quiero ver infeliz el resto de tu eternidad! –dijo gritándome

-Alice Cullen, ya déjalo asi que yo no me meto en tus asuntos –le dije mirándola con coraje. Ella suspiro enojara.

- te ayudo a buscarla por lo menos, para intentarlo –dijo con voz más tranquila

-¿Qué?

-si yo te ayudare a buscarla, para que veas que quiero que seas feliz ¿bien?

-está bien Alice –dije

-gracias Edward –dijo abrazándome

-Alice, Alice, me asfixias –dije, riendo

-mentiroso –dijo y salió tan rápido, me gire a la maleta -me pregunto yo ¿por qué empaco como humano? –pensé, me apure y baje corriendo mi familia ya me esperaba.

-vamos –nos fuimos a donde Carlisle tenía un avión, nos fuimos, de Canadá. Me pase todo el viaje leyendo mi libro de Cumbres borrascosas, cuando mire por la ventanilla, y vi a Forks

-Aquí empieza todo, desde hoy, es mi oportunidad de encontrarla a ella –pensé


	2. Encontrada?

Capitulo dos

El avión aterrizo, no abajamos a velocidad humana ya que muchos nos miraban, bajamos las maletas y nos fuimos en taxi al nuevo hogar.

El nuevo hogar por así decirlo pertenecía a unos vampiros que ya habían vivido en Forks hicimos un trato con ellos, nosotros viviríamos en su casa y ellos en la nuestra.

-bueno llegamos –dijo Emmet sentándose en el sillón y encendiendo la tele

-bueno yo iré a ver la cuidad –dije dejando las maletas a mi cuarto que era la habitación de arriba a la izquierda, baje a velocidad poco humana.

-Edward –me llamo Alice

-¿Qué pasa? –dije parado en la puerta

-reciba cuales son las tiendas de moda de aquí por favor que necesito ponerme al día –me dijo con una sonrisa

-claro Alice –dije saliendo de la casa.

Corrí por el bosque hasta llegar a Forks ya que vivíamos a las afueras. Cuando llegue estaba lloviendo, empecé a caminar a velocidad humana.

Seguí caminando había muchas chicas muy hermosas, y otras algo tímidas, algunas tenían pensamientos, muy raros y otras me aterraban.

-"que guapo es ojala no tenga novia" –pensó alguien, mejor decidí bloquear mi mente. Si seguía oyendo pensamientos me traumaría de por vida.

-¡Bella! –grito alguien, busque la voz. Cuando vi a una muchacha de pelo castaño, no muy alta, de test pálida como la mía, y ojos café chocolate, sin duda lo más lindo que eh visto en mi vida, me le quede mirando no sé cuando tiempo. Pero al parecer ella lo noto por que volteo y miro que la miraba, se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

Trate de leer sus pensamiento, pero me fue imposible era como si ella fuera diferente, como si ella tuviera algo especial.

Observe fijamente que nadie me mirase para salir corriendo a velocidad poco humana de ahí, y por suerte nadie lo hacía, salí corriendo de ahí llegando a mi casa en pocos segundos.

-Edward, ayúdame –dijo Emmet cuando entre a la casa

-¿Qué pasa? –dije mirándolo con duda

-Es Rosalie, se enojo conmigo –Emmet y Rosalie siempre peleaban por culpa de Emmet casi siempre

-ahora ¿Qué le hiciste?

-nada solo porque le escondí su ropa –dijo como si fuera lo normal en el

-yo si fuera tu y qué bueno que no, la llevaría de compras –dije imaginándome a Emmet yendo de compras con Rose

-¿acaso tu Edward me quieres ver en la sección de chicas con Rose? –dijo, como si yo estuviera loco

-¡Emmet Cullen! ¡Tienes exactamente un segundo para subir a la recamara! –grito Rose con tanto coraje que juro que rompió las ventanas

-¡ya voy! –dijo Emmet corriendo a la recamara.

Cuando se fue me empecé a reír sabia que escucharía pero no me importo esto era di vertido.

-_Bella_ –me dijo una voz en mi cabeza y entonces recordé a que venía, subí a la recamara de Alice, esperando que ella me dijera mas de ella.

-Alice, oye –pero me quito la palabra de la boca

-conociste a Isabella Swan bueno Bella esta en el instituto de Forks justo a dónde iremos nosotros, ella es hermosa Edward y estoy segura que es perfecta para ti, les gusta lo mismo –dijo dando brinquitos

-Alice lo admito me das miedo –dije en forma de burla

-cállate Edward –dijo fingiendo enojo.

Salí de su cuarto y me fui al mío, estuve tarde y noche pensando en Isabella Swan. De todas formas mañana iríamos al instituto de Forks donde ella estaba, así que la miraría de nuevo.

Bella pov

Estaba con mi mejor amigo Jacob Black, hoy era domingo me había propuesto ir al parque a jugar un rato, pero yo no era muy coordinada cuando se traba de manos, pies, y un juego, así que lo más probable era que terminara lastimada o con raspaduras como era típico en mi la torpe Isabella Swan.

-Bella vamos –dijo Jacob que se encontraba ya fuera de la casa

-voy si corro me caeré –dije yendo a donde él. Subimos a mi vieja camioneta y nos fuimos, empezamos a platicar primero

-bueno Bella, juguemos al platillo –dijo tomando el platillo, me fui lejos de donde estaba, lo lanzo al principio lo atrape pero después, mis manos no eran muy coordinadas.

Así pasamos un buen rato hasta que me canse y me demore en lanzar en platillos

-¡Bella! –escuche a Jacob gritarme, pero lo ignore le lance el platillo con toda la fuerza que mis brazos pudieron tener. De repente sentí unos ojos clavados en mí, me gire a un lado y vi a un adonis mirándome directamente a mí, el era un poco alto teste pálida como la mía, ojos dorados un café dorado hermoso, su pelo despeinada, casi dorado.

Me sonroje al darme cuenta de que igual yo lo miraba así que baje la mirada, no estoy muy consciente de cuánto tiempo paso, pero cuando quise verle de nuevo no había nadie.

-Bella, ¿Qué pasa que miras? –dijo Jacob y a un lado de mi viendo a en mi dirección

-¿Bella que miras? –dijo mirándome

-nada, solo pensé que había visto algo –le susurre

-pues bueno también tanto golpe y caídas te han afectado el cerebro –dijo burlándose

-eres malo Jacob Black –dije mirándolo con enojo

-si –dijo riendo

-hey vamos Bella te llevare a casa –me dijo yendo a mi camioneta –yo lo seguí en todo el camino no dijimos yo pensaba en a que muchacho que había visto, y Jacob, bueno el no pensaba en nada supongo solo se limitaba a mirar por la ventana

-Bella di algo –dijo justo cuando llegamos a mi casa

-algo –dije abriendo la puerta de la casa, ya que Charlie nunca estaba en ella.

-bueno Bella me voy tengo cosas que hacer –me dijo y se fue en su moto.

Así que me quede sola en la casa me puse a leer mi libro favorito Cumbres Borrascosas. No sé cuando tiempo paso pero caí en la inconsciencia del sueño.

Desperté a causa del ruido de mis despertador, lo apague me metí a bañar el agua me despertó poco a poco, me vestí con un pantalón de mezclilla una blusa blanca de manga larga, un suéter tome mi mochila y me fui a la preparatoria.

Me estacione alado de un volvo plateado, era muy hermoso pero no le puse atención solo me dispuse a ir a clase. No iba poniendo atención como es típico de mi y choque con alguien, pensé que caería al piso junto con mis cosas, pero el impacto jamás llego en vez de eso sentí unas frías manos que me sostenían cuando mire para agradecerle vi que era aquel adonis que había visto ayer.

-lo siento –dijo con una voz aterciopelada, tenía la vos más hermosa que había escuchado. No me di cuenta que él se había agachado a recoger mis libros

-gracias –dije cuando me los entrego

-no hay de que, perdona eh sido muy descortés, me llamo Edward Cullen –dijo dedicándome una sonrisa que me dejo sin aliento una sonrisa torcida

-Isabella Swan pero prefiero Bella –dije con un sonrojo

-un gusto Bella –dijo a un con esa sonrisa

-¿eres nuevo en Forks? –dije después de unos segundos

-sí, y puedo pedir tu ayuda no encuentro, mi clase de biología y pensé que tú me podrías ayudar Bella –dijo sin mas

-sí, yo también estoy en esa clase Edward –dije mirándole, caminamos juntos a clase de biología teníamos a todo el instituto mirándonos, bueno mirando a Edward, y yo a un atónita no me hacía a la idea de que un dios griego estuviera alado de mi.

Entramos al salón y todo se silencio y sus miradas se posaron en Edward, yo me fui a sentar a mi lugar al frente de la clase

-¿Bella me puedo sentar a tu lado? –me dijo deslumbrándome con su presencia

-si –dije a un deslumbrada, el se sentó a mi lado

-¿tu padre es Charlie el jefe de la policía verdad Bella? –me pregunto tratando de hacerme platica

-sí, ¿y tus padres a que se dedican?

-mi padre es doctor, y mi madre no trabaja -me dijo mirándome a los ojos

-¿tus padres están juntos? –Que pregunta más tonta –pensé

-sí, ¿y los tuyo Bella?

-no mi mama se caso de nuevo, y ahora paso un año con mi padre –dije en eso entro el maestro, y empezó a dar la clase Edward no me quitaba la mirada de enzima no me molestaba pero tampoco me gustaba así que esta clase será larga.

No me merezco perdón, pero no se me venia nada a la mente pero ya aquí esta el segundo cap, ya los tengo todos nada mas es de subirlos y listo Ducky'sgirl4ever sorry! but here the following chapter. are now complete. Kisses


	3. Salvada por Edward Cullen

No ponía mucha atención a la clase, solo podía pensar que Edward me observaba y no me quitaba la vista de encima.

La clase se paso tan lentamente que pensé que nunca acabaría, podía sentir aquellos ojos tratando de penetrarme hasta el alma. Justo cuando pensé que Edward me mataría con esa mirada escuche el mejor sonido de mi vida, el timbre de cambio de clase.

-Bella ¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase? –dijo Edward con voz gentil, justo cuando estaba por abandonar el aula

-literatura –dije girándome y verle

-a mí también me toca esa clase, te puedo acompañar –me dijo cuando termino de ver aquel papel que guardaba en su pantalón.

-no creo que sea lo más apropiado –dije sin pensar en lo que dije. Me gire de nuevo, camine por los pasillos hasta encontrar mi clase, sabía que no era muy cortes con Edward, pero cuando me observo en la clase no pude evitar sentirme incomoda ante ella.

No tardo mucho el profesor, de literatura en entrar al salón; Edward venía detrás de él, cuando me miro sonrió de una manera muy suya al parecer sonrió torcidamente, solo esa sonrisa logro que quitarme el aliento que tenia, y que mi corazón latiera con tal fuerza que sentí que podría salirse de mi pecho en un segundo.

-Clase, él es señor. Edward Cullen, será nuestro nuevo compañero de clase –dijo el profesor, indicándole a Edward que se sentara en donde más le gustase, Jessica, una de mis amigas, le pidió que se sentara alado de ella, el solo la miro un momento y se sentó con ella, estaban sentados hasta el fondo del salón, yo solo los miraba por encima de mi hombro.

-Señorita Swan, podría poner atención a la clase si no es mucha molestia –dijo el profesor su voz sonaba muy irritada.

La clase se paso más rápido de lo que pensé, cuando termino, Edward y Jessica fueron los últimos en salir se la pasaron hablando, cuando estábamos en la cafetería, no se miraba rastro de ellos, en todo el almuerzo no los vi, hasta que vi a Jessica, entrando a la cafetería pero completamente sola, decidí ir con ella.

-Hola Jessica –dije cuando estaba cerca de ella

-Bella, por dios es que Edward, es genial, es perfecto, es tan amble en toda la extensión de la palabra, tiene una sonrisa perfecta, es perfecto totalmente. Es como estar con el dios adonis en persona –dijo con la mirada ida, como recapitulando cada detalle de él.

-¿creo que me invitara al baile de graduación Bella? –me dijo muy feliz.

-me alegro ¿y Mike? –dije recordando que a ella le gustaba el desde hacia tanto tiempo, y que había deseado que él la invitara al baile de graduación.

-Prefiero al dios griego, que a Mike –dijo caminando hacia Ángela. Yo la seguí no tardo ni cinco minutos y sonó el timbre que finalizaba el almuerzo, fuimos a nuestra clase de arte. Esto ya no me estaba gustando Edward estaba en cada clase que yo me encontraba eso me ponía tensa, rara.

-hoy eligieran al compañero que quieran y pintaran su rostro –dijo la maestra, al entrar al aula.

Inmediatamente, todas se pusieron a lado de Edward. Pidiendo que fuera su compañero.

-Hola Bella, ¿puedo ser tu compañera? –dijo una muchacha que jamás había visto, de pelo corto un poco despeinado de las puntas, ojos café dorado, era chica como un duende, su test era igual a la de Edward pálida como la nieve.

-sí, ¿y tú eres? –dije con una media sonrisa.

-Alice Cullen –dijo sentándose enfrente de mí. Así que ella era hermana de Edward Cullen.

-¿Eres hermana de Edward Cullen? –era la pregunta más tonta que había hecho.

-Sí, soy la hermana de Edward Cullen, y tú debes ser Isabella Swan hija de Charlie Swan ¿no?

-sí, es como si hubieras estudiado mi vida Alice –dije riendo un poco

-si bueno, aquí todos conocen a tu padre o al menos eso me dijeron cuando llegue –dijo con una sonrisa impecable, era como estar con la hija del dios adonis.

Paso un raro y Alice y yo empezamos a dibujarnos.

-no sé porque Bella, pero sé que seremos grandes amigas –dijo con esa voz solo de ella tan perfecta

-eso espero Alice –dije con una sonrisa, ella rio ante mi comentario seguimos toda la clase así, pintando y platicando me conto muchas cosas sobre su familia como que tenía otros dos hermanos adoptivos, Emmett Cullen y Rosalie Hale al parecer ellos eran pareja, al parecer ella también tenía un novio de nombre Jasper Hale, hermano de Rosalie Hale. Me dijo que Carlisle Cullen, era el nuevo medico de Forks.

-termine –dijo Alice cuando hubo un silencio entre nosotras, cuando giro la pintura para que yo la mirase, y también era muy buena pintando, era perfecta en todo lo que hacía por lo visto.

-es hermosa Alice gracias –dije con una sonrisa, dije y volví a mi pintura en unos minutos más que pasaron y termine yo.

-Listo Alice termine mi obra de arte –la gire y vi la expresión de Alice, como si estuviera en otro mundo, como si estuviera viendo algo que yo no puedo

-Bella te quedo genial –dijo la voz de Edward, me gire para verle vi que tenia a Ángela como compañera

-gracias Edward –dijo mirando mi pintura

-gracias Bella te ha quedado genial –dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-gracias –le entregue la pintura Alice y ella me entrego la mía justo la clase había terminado.

Salimos del salón así pase mis otras clases, nada mas una me tocaba con la hermana de Edward, las demás clases me estaba poniendo nerviosa, el estaba en cada una de mis clases, esto si me daba miedo como él podía estar en todas mis clases, por dios ya ni Jessica mi mejor amiga, solo el que estaba en cada una de ellas, lo que más me ponía nerviosa es que constantemente me miraba, no me quitaba la mirada de enzima, y cuando nos tocaba juntos me miraba y cuando el maestro le preguntaba algo, el sabia que responder.

La escuela término era de pasarla con Jacob, como todas las tardes después de la escuela. Camine a mi camioneta, en eso empezó a llover a cantaron, tuve que correr pero gracias a mi increíble torpeza, tropecé pero mi camioneta me detuvo logre sostenerme de la orilla, después de eso todos paso muy rápido, la camioneta de Taylor se salió de control, estaba por aplastarme entre mi camioneta y la suya, pero algo me tumbo al suelo, vi clara mente la figura de mi salvador Edward Cullen.

Detuvo la camioneta con solo su mano provocando una abolladura, lo mire con asombro el solo me regreso la mirada se levanto y se fue. Cuando desapareció me quede viendo la abolladura, no tardo mucho y todos los estudiantes se empezaron a reunir a mí alrededor.

-Bella estas bien ¿no te pasa nada malo? –decía la voz de Jessica

-llamen a una ambulancia por favor –no supe quien llamo a la ambulancia o que paso pero me encontraba en el hospital, con el padre de Edward, Carlisle. Me estaba examinando hasta las uñas.

-Bueno Isabella, no tienes ninguna lesión grave, ningún trauma, estarás bien Isabella –dijo con una voz gentil.

-fue gracias a Edward el me salvo –dije sin pensar. En eso entro mi padre.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? –dijo mi padre cuando aun no llegaba a mí.

-Hola me llamo Carlisle Cullen –dijo extendiendo su mano asía mi padre

-Hola Sr. Cullen soy Charlie Swan, el oficial de Forks –dijo mi padre estrechando la mano del señor Cullen.

-Bella ¿Cómo saliste ilesa de eso? –dijo mi padre con asombro, el sabia que nunca saldría viva de eso ya que siempre me estoy matando yo solo sin ayuda de nadie

-fue Edward Cullen el me salvo –mi padre miro a Carlisle

-¿es tu muchacho?

-sí, supongo que tuviste suerte Isabella –me dijo y salió, caminamos hasta llegar casi a la salida cuando mi padre hablo.

-Bueno Bella iré a arreglar unos papeles –me dijo y tomo una dirección contraria, seguí caminando hasta que escuche la voz de Edward Cullen, y la de Carlisle y una voz de mujer que no reconocí. De repente todos voltearon a verme

-puedo hablar contigo Edward –él se alojo de Carlisle y de mujer rubia, ojos como los de Edward café dorado, test pálida como la nieve.

-¿Qué? –dijo mirando hacia los lados

-¿Cómo detuviste la camioneta?

-Bella estas confundida yo no hice nada –dijo

-claro que si, llegaste a mí, detuviste la camioneta la empujaste con tu mano –dije en un susurro

-Bella, fue, fue una descarga de adrenalina, es muy común –dijo como si habláramos del clima

-bueno Bella si eso fue todo, me iré con mi padre –dijo dando se la vuelta y yendo a donde su padre.

Yo solo me quede ahí como si nada, minutos después llego mi padre, nos fuimos a la casa; el camino a la casa fue silencio, nadie quería decir nada. Cuando llegamos a casa me subí a mi habitación, me quede ahí todo el día.

Cuando anocheció baje solo a prepararle la cena a Charlie, termine y subí a bañarme, cuando acabe me fui a dormir.

Sentía unos ojos en mí que me observaban no sabía si era un sueño o era realidad pero me desperté de golpe, vi la silueta de Edward alado de mi ventana, encendí la lámpara, pero no había nada. Eso me susto acaso ¿había soñado con Edward Cullen? Eso no podía ser cierto a lo mejor fue un producto de mi imaginación porque él me había salvado de morir.

Le reste importancia y me dormir de nuevo. Mañana será un nuevo día.


End file.
